


Mirrors

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human turned Galra, M/M, characters recieving therapy, getting used to body alteration, getting used to transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Keith finds Shiro doing something with a lot of mirrors
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253210
Kudos: 11





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Mirrors

He arrived back at their shared quarters the Olkari had given them to see Shiro studying his face in a mirror. He also noticed that there were now several more mirrors spread around their quarters than there had been that morning. Shiro’s tail was moving lazily so he wasn’t uncomfortable despite the look of concentration on his face. “Welcome home,” Shiro said turning his head briefly before going back to looking in the mirror.

“What are you doing?” He was curious why Shiro was studying his face so intently and why he’d apparently added several mirrors to the room. He’d thought Shiro was getting used to being half galra but the way he was looking at himself made him wonder if Shiro had another flash back like the one on the ship.

“The mind gardeners gave me an assignment after our last session,” Shiro said turning back to him and giving him a weak smile. “They said I need to learn to recognize my reflection again on sight that it’ll help cut down on incidents like what happened on the ship and in the hallway outside the meeting rooms.”

“Something happened outside the hallway?” He asked recalling that there was a very large decorative mirror on the way to the area where the mind gardeners met. He hadn’t given it much thought on the way to his own sessions with them. 

“Nothing major, I just startled myself in front of them when I caught my reflection and that led to them wanting to talk about things,” Shiro said in a tone that made it clear how uncomfortable he’d been. “They suggested I make a habit of studying myself in as many mirrors as possible so I’d get used to seeing the new me as me instead of seeing a strange galra at first.” Shiro sat the mirror down and stood up, “It really doesn’t seem to be working though.” He stretched and glanced at one of the other mirrors and frowned, “maybe it’ll just take more time.”

He walked over behind Shiro and pulled him back against him. He stretched up to put his head next to Shiro’s. “Maybe it’ll help if I’m beside you?” He suggested before giving Shiro a quick kiss on the fuzzy cheek. “You can recognize me on sight so maybe it’ll help you recognize yourself?”

“It couldn’t hurt,” Shiro said a slight twitch of his lip revealing he was trying not to smile. “Though it might help if you get in front so you won’t have to stretch up so much.” He ignored the teasing and stepped around to kiss the other man on the mouth. Once Shiro finally pulled back he started to laugh, “Keep doing that and I won’t be looking in any mirrors.”

“I don’t know it might be kind of hot if we got some full length ones in here,” he said with a smirk. “Then I could show you how beautiful you still are while we having a lot of fun.” He could tell calling Shiro beautiful unnerved him but the truth was that he still was. He could tell Shiro was going to say something about it so he put his hand over his mouth. “Trust me on this Shiro I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the blade members don’t have stolen holograms of your medical exam hidden in their bunks.”

Shiro started laughing in response and he looked so much more natural and like his old self when he did.

The end


End file.
